Camping out
by HostClubMitsukuni
Summary: To celebrate the ending of the school year, The HC goes camping. A huge storm causes a flood that forced everyone to flee. Haruhi became seperated from everyone else. Can she reunite with the group, while at the same time braving the violent thunder storm
1. Intro

"I…I…I don't understand…" I stammer to no one, stumbling past a tree. Rain that had long since drenched me to the bone now made the ground slippery. Every step caused my body to sink into the earth. Tripping over a hidden root, I fell forwards, splattering my clothes with mud and scratching my arms. My breath came out in short gasps as I pulled myself from the strong grip of the swamp like surroundings. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed. I heard myself sob as my body began to shake. Opening my mouth, I screamed, "TAMAKI!"


	2. The Car Ride

The school bell rang. Tamaki waited outside by Kyouya's car, along with Hani, Mori and Kyouya himself. The others were late. Eventually they came struggling from the building, Hikaru and Kaoru dragging Haruhi along behind them.

"What took so long?" Tamaki snapped, but his face lit up when he saw Haruhi.

"Ah…sorry my lord, but Haruhi had to hang back to ask our teacher something about grades." The twins said at the same time, rolling their eyes. Haruhi glared and them and blushed.

"When you four are done, I'd like to get going before next week." Kyouya said as he opened the door to the custom made convertible. Tamaki started to get into the back, but Kyouya thrust his arm out to stop him. "Ladies first, where are your manners Tamaki?" Kyouya nodded to Haruhi, who giggled and stepped in, leaning against the door on the other side. Kyouya slid in before Tamaki could and waited. Mori went to sit in the second to last row, along with Hani and Tamaki. The twins sat in the very back. "Alright, go." Kyouya told the driver. He nodded and began to drive. Kyouya grinned and turned around in his seat, sticking his tongue out at Tamaki, knowing fully well that he had wanted to sit next to Haruhi. Tamaki fumed and, as Kyouya turned around, hit him in the back of his head. Hikaru rolled his eyes and poked Hani in the back to annoy him as the car sped towards the mountains, where the Host Club would be spending an entire week in the forest camping. Haruhi sighed as Hani hit her with his bunny as he struggled to attack Hikaru for poking him. This was going to be a long week.

It was nearly dark. They had done a bit of a seating change at their first stop for gas. Haruhi now sat in the back, Hani asleep beside her, his head on her lap. Hikaru was trying to get her to lean on him, but she just kept shaking her head, saying that would wake Hani. Mori was engaged in a whispered conversation with the driver, while in the middle row, Kaoru was trying to break up the argument that had started between Kyouya and Tamaki. It wasn't very long before Haruhi couldn't stay awake any longer and slumped down onto Hikaru's shoulder. That stopped the argument between 'mom' and 'dad' instantly. They both began to glare at Hikaru, and Tamaki actually started to shout, but Kyouya hushed up so they wouldn't wake Haruhi, or Hani. Instead, they began having a whispered battle over who was better for the sleeping girl. Mori almost considered joining in, but then decided against it, just to avoid trouble. Instead he began talking with Kaoru.

"Master Kyouya, we're here sir." The driver said, a little past 8. Kyouya looked up from the files he had been touching up and smiled.

"Thank you. Everything is set up, so if you would just unload the car, we'll be fine." The driver nodded and pulled the car to a stop. Kyouya turned to Mori. "Should you wake him or should we let him stay sleeping?" He of course was referring to Hani, who was still asleep, lying on Haruhi's lap, who also was sleeping. Mori shrugged.

"I got it…" He muttered, picking Hani up and gently, while still holding him, shook him awake. Hani glared for a moment, but as soon as he saw who had woken him, calmed down.

"Oh, Takashi…" he said, obviously tired. Kyouya pushed past Tamaki and leaned over the side of the car, pulling Haruhi towards him, waking her up.

"Haruhi, we're here." He whispered, ignoring Hikaru, who had planned to wake her himself. Haruhi nodded and yawned. Hikaru opened the door and picked up the only female host and set her down only when they were at the edge of the woods. Kyouya's driver returned down the path.

"I unloaded and put the bags in your tents sirs." He said, climbing back into the car. Tamaki saw his chance.

"I'll share a tent with my daughter! It's only right." Putting his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, he began leading her down the path, but Kyouya stopped him.

"Actually, you have your own tent. I do too. It's only the twins, Mori and Hani that have to double up. Sorry, ah…_my lord_." He grinned evilly and set off for the campsite, dragging Haruhi with him. Tamaki snarled, and Kaoru grabbed him, trying to prevent another fight.

After a quick dinner, everyone went into their tents. As the moon fell from behind the clouds, Tamaki stared into Haruhi's tent, watching the shadows of his 'daughter' as she set up her sleeping bag by lantern light. Settling down into his bed, he grinned. A week, with a few dozen opportunities to spend some quality time with his daughter, this was great. At last, all the lanterns clicked out as the host club started to fall asleep.

"Good night everyone!" Hani's voice punctured the silence.

"Ow, Hikaru, that was my stomach!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Kaoru; I thought that was my pillow!"

"Geez, you're head is hard brother."

"Both of you be quiet! My daughter is trying to sleep!"

"Don't yell at them, you're making just as much noise!"

"S-s-sorry Haruhi…., I'll be quiet….."

"Yeah right, my lord, you probably snore."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

"Sorry…."

"Sorry…."

"Sorry…"


	3. Hide and Seek Tamaki Style

Haruhi woke up to the smell of breakfast. Hearing voices out side, she got dressed into a t-shirt and shorts. Putting in her contacts and brushing her hair, she unzipped the tent. Stepping out, she was instantly knocked back in by something roughly the size of a large dog.

"GOOD MORNING HARU-CHAN!" Hani shouted, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, good morning Hani-senpai," Haruhi stammered trying to pry the boy off of her.

"Hey Haruhi, did you sleep well?" Kyouya asked, helping her get Hani off.

"Yes, I slept quite nicely." At that moment, the twins emerged, holding each other sleepily.

"How come you got such a good night sleep?" Hikaru asked, flopping onto one of the desk chairs they had brought. Kaoru sat on his lap and leaned against him, obviously trying to get some more sleep.

"Unlike you, I'm used to this kind of thing." Haruhi glared at Hikaru, annoyed that he was bringing up the fact that they all lived better than her again.

"Oh shut it you two." Kyouya said, staring at Haruhi for a moment before jotting something down into his files. Tamaki struggled from his tent, his foot getting caught. He fell down into the leaves with a yelp.

"Ah, help! I'm stuck!" He shouted. Haruhi rolled her eyes and ran over to rescue him.

"You're hopeless senpai..." she muttered, detangling his foot.

"Thank you my daughter. Now, who wants to play some games?" No one answered but that did nothing to dampen Tamaki's spirits. "Okay, I brought a lot of things! We can fly kites, go swimming, maybe Haruhi can teach us some new commoner games!" Haruhi giggled slightly as Hikaru pretended to gag.

"Tamaki-senpai-" Haruhi stopped as Tamaki put a finger to her mouth.

"Let's play Hide and Seek…The twins are it. Count to 50 you guys!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her into the trees. Kyouya whispered something to Hikaru and walked off in another direction. Hikaru repeated the message to Kaoru, who grinned evilly and nodded.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi in between trees and eventually stopped in front of a huge oak.

"Up you go my dear daughter," Tamaki sang as he pushed Haruhi onto the lowest branch, climbing up after her. Haruhi rolled her eyes and started climbing till she was hidden behind the leaves of the tree. Tamaki came up behind her and grinned, putting his arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. Down below, Hikaru passed them, looking about for everyone. As Hikaru's footsteps died down, Tamaki leaned against the tree trunk, pulling Haruhi against him. Haruhi, not wanting to fall off, didn't try to pull away. A few minutes passed. Tamaki was talking softly with Haruhi, who was rolling her eyes, but answering. Suddenly, Tamaki leaned down to kiss his 'daughter' Haruhi didn't notice, but someone obviously did.

"Nice hiding spot," Kyouya said, popping up from a lower branch, pushing Tamaki's face away. "Can I join you? I just barely escaped Hikaru a minute ago." Haruhi looked mildly shocked, but nodded.

"Of course you can Kyouya-senpai." She said sweetly. Kyouya swung up and sat on the other side of Haruhi, putting his arm around her neck, grinning. Tamaki was dieing to strangle Kyouya right then and there, but at that moment, Kaoru called from below.

"Found you!" Haruhi smiled and started to climb down. At the last branch, she slipped and fell into Kaoru's arms. He caught her and she blushed. Flashing an evil grin up to the boys in the tree, Kaoru began carrying Haruhi back to camp.


	4. Swimming with the devils

Tamaki and Kyouya came back to camp arguing about parental rights.

"She's my daughter! Let me have time with her!"

"You ALWAYS spend time with her! I want to be with her. I mean, I AM mom right?"

"Fathers are more import-hey…where's Haruhi?" Tamaki looked around. Only Mori and Hani sat there.

"Haru-chan went swimming with Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Hani said, looking up from the book he was reading. Both Kyouya and Tamaki went white.

"Swimming…"

"With the twins..."

"Alone?"

"With the twins…" Tamaki turned to Kyouya, grabbed his hand and then dragged him back off into the woods. "HARUHI," He screamed.

Haruhi gasped as Kaoru splashed her. She was still wearing her cloths, having been pushed in by the twins as they all went for a walk. Giggling, she splashed him back. Suddenly, she was dragged under the lake's surface by Hikaru, who blew bubbles in her face, before letting her come back up.

"Wow, you two sure love to play don't you?" Haruhi asked, pushing her wet hair from her face.

"Maybe…" The twins said. "Hey, want to go for a ride?" Hikaru asked.

"A ride? What do you me-ahhhhhhhh!" Haruhi cried out in shock as Kaoru lifted her up and placed her, standing, on Hikaru's back. Hikaru began to swim around, Haruhi trying her best to balance on top. Soon, as Haruhi figured out how to keep her footing, she began to laugh. Hikaru had an idea. Swimming to Kaoru, he whispered something. Nodding, Kaoru raised his arms as Hikaru stood up, causing Haruhi to fall backwards with a cry. The second twin caught her as she fell, holding her bridal style so Hikaru could come over. Hikaru returned to them and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck and Haruhi's shoulder.

"Haruhi...was that fun?" Hikaru whispered as they began to wade back to shore.

"Actually, yes, it was fun. The first game you've ever come up with that made me have fun. Congrats." Haruhi smiled. The twins brought her to dry land and sat down, Hikaru and Kaoru sat right next to each other against a tree, and sat Haruhi right in the middle, on top of them. She sighed, tired from swimming for so long. Leaning against their bare chests, she yawned. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and grinned. They leaned close to her, lips only inches away from her cheeks. Just as they were about to make contact, Tamaki swooped in and grabbed Haruhi.

"Now, now, Haruhi, you'll get sick if you stay in wet clothes. Come back to camp so you can change." Pushing her ahead, Tamaki glared at the twins and stuck his tongue out. The twins cursed and stood, grabbing their shirts and moving to change as well.

Haruhi changed and hung her wet shirt and wet shorts out to dry, along with her socks. The twins had changed too, and were now chasing Tamaki around the camp with a cat puppet. Hani sat with Mori, watching a ladybug crawl over his cousin's face as he laughed. Kyouya sat in a tree, shirtless because of the heat, writing once again in his book. Smiling, Haruhi stared up and the sky. If she had turned the other way, then she might have been more careful, for in the distance was the slightest hint of storm clouds behind the mountains.


	5. Collecting wood

Haruhi shook her head as Tamaki asked if she wanted to go for a walk.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Instantly, Kyouya swooped down upon Tamaki.

"Leave my daughter alone my lord." He said. The twins then snuck up behind the girl.

"Hey, Haruhi, we found a really awesome cave, want to come explore it with us?"

"No thanks." Haruhi said.

"Aw, come on! It will be fu-ah!" The twins never finished as Kaoru was grabbed by Tamaki and Hikaru was grabbed by Kyouya and dragged away. Haruhi sighed, annoyed. She could hear the four boys arguing in the background; so much for peaceful.

As the sun began to set, Tamaki proposed the idea of having a campfire. Mori volunteered to find firewood, and Haruhi decided to go with him just too at last have some time to herself. Following him into the woods, she grinned. Because Mori was so quiet, no unnatural sound pierced the air.

"Haruhi…" Mori grunted. Turning, Haruhi turned her grin into a smile.

"Yes Mori-senpai?" She asked.

"You carry the first load." Haruhi nodded and allowed firewood to be piled into her arms. Walking back to camp, she dropped the wood into a pile and wandered back to find Mori. Seeing him, she nodded.

"What should I be looking for?" She asked as he passed with an armful of wood.

"Dead trees," Mori said simply. Shrugging, Haruhi began breaking limbs off of the trees Mori had pointed to. She came to a good, but tough limb. Struggling, she tried to detach it, but it stayed put. Grunting, she tried again. Suddenly, a strong hand curved over hers as Mori stepped up behind her. With out a word, he pushed down and the branch cracked off. Haruhi blushed.

"Thanks Mori-senpai…" she muttered. Mori looked at her, studying her it seemed.

"Welcome." Turning, Mori lifted the pile of branches and walked away. "We're finished Haruhi." He said. Haruhi sighed and followed.

"Grrr! Did you see that mom?! He touched her! He did! He made physical contact with our daughter!"

"He helped her get firewood by placing his hand on hers. That's hardly a cause for alarm."

"You stopped me from hugging my daughter, yet you allow him to do something so wrong?!" Kyouya sighed. They were sitting in a tree, Tamaki having dragged him along to spy on 'their' daughter.

"Look, you wanted to come, it's your own fault you saw it!" He snapped angrily. Tamaki looked momentarily hurt, but he waved it off, leaping to the ground.

"I just want what's best for my daughter, Kyouya…chan." He grinned evilly and ran off, giggling as Kyouya chased him with a tree branch.


	6. Hani's Marshmallows

The fire was blazing and everyone was warm. Haruhi sighed as the twins moved to sit on either side of her. Suddenly, Kyouya shoved them aside and handed Haruhi a stick.

"Marshmallow roasting," he said simply. Haruhi smiled. The sun had begun to set, and Hani, who was scared of the dark, inched up close to Haruhi. Mori sat on the log as well, filling it so the others were forced to sit on the other side of the fire. Tamaki was pushed onto the floor by Kyouya, earning the shadow king the last open spot on the logs.

"But Kyouya-senpai, I don't like marshmallows…" Haruhi said. Hani laid his head on her lap and smiled.

"I'll have them Haru-chan!" He piped up. Haruhi smiled.

"Alright…" Across the fire, all four of the boys scowled.

Haruhi laughed as the twins described how they scared their aunt with a frog as kids. Blowing on the marshmallow, she placed the stick in Hani's mouth, who closed it around the food, allowing it to be left in his mouth. The sun had long set, and now the stars were out. Embers danced into the sky, and the light reflected across Haruhi's face. The air began to get cooler. Haruhi shivered a bit, and Hani took off his jacket and held it up for her.

"Here, take it Haru-chan!" he said sweetly. Haruhi thanked him and draped the jacket over her shoulders. Kyouya actually had to hold Hikaru back to prevent him from killing the loli-shota boy. Haruhi didn't notice, and instead, began telling everyone about a friend she used to have. Soon she had everyone in tears from laughing. Well, everyone but Mori obviously. Haruhi pulled another marshmallow out of the heat and fed it to Hani, who smiled and hugged Haruhi. Tamaki was positively hysterical. Now Kaoru had his arms around Hikaru's waist, trying to restrain him while Kyouya easily held Tamaki back. Mori glared threateningly at Tamaki and Hikaru, warning them to dare try and hurt his cousin. That calmed them both down instantly as neither wanted to risk getting beat up by the kendo champion. Neither Hani nor Haruhi noticed this, for they were giggling at a marshmallow that had slipped off the stick and was now oozing over the fire logs. Hani took the next marshmallow off the stick and held it up for Mori to eat. He shook his head, but ate it anyway. Hani squealed and hugged both his cousin and Haruhi, who giggled. Trying to calm everyone down, Kyouya began telling the story of how he and Tamaki met. Haruhi laughed along with everyone else as she continued to feed Hani marshmallows. Tamaki just sulked.

As the embers of the fire glowed red, Kyouya announced it was time to sleep. Haruhi had no objections, but the twins decided to bother him.

"But mom," Hikaru moaned pathetically, clinging to Kaoru.

"We don't want to go to bed." Kaoru finished his brother's words, also holding Hikaru. Kyouya groaned and rolled his eyes, but was rescued by Mori, who easily picked the two up around their waists and carried them to their tent, tossing them in and zipping the door closed. Haruhi giggled and handed Hani his jacket back.

"Thanks Haru-chan!" Hani cooed, hugging Haruhi and then skipping off to join Mori in his tent. Haruhi yawned and stood.

"Good night Kyouya-senpai." She muttered, moving towards her tent.


	7. Star Gazing

Haruhi changed into her night clothes, which was simply a baggy pink t-shirt over baggy shorts. Brushing her hair and removing her contacts, she sighed.

"Good night everyone!" Hani called. It wasn't heard, because it seemed that everyone else had fallen asleep already. Haruhi could see why. Fighting over her was a full time job.

Yawning, she was about to zip the door closed on her tent when a hand grabbed her and dragged her out. Putting a hand over her mouth, Kyouya whispered for her to walk with him and led her away from camp. Haruhi wondered faintly what he was going to do, remembering the time that he had pretended to attack her to teach her a lesson. But instead, Kyouya just led her to the clearing above the lake, where he removed his hand and sat her down. Sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulder, he smiled.

"At last I have you to myself Haruhi. With that idiot Tamaki always hovering around, I thought I'd never get to be alone with my beautiful daughter." Haruhi giggled in spite of her self, and gazed up at the stars.

"It's so nice out tonight." She commented, looking at the moon-lit lake with wonder.

"I thought you would like it." Kyouya smiled. He raised his other hand and began pointing out things such as the planets, different star patterns, and even managed to spell Haruhi's name. Fireflies flickered everywhere, and at one point, Haruhi caught one in her hand and held it up to Kyouya's nose so it flashed in his face, scaring him a bit. Kyouya took a beautiful flower and slipped it into Haruhi's hair grinning, calling her his, "Little Flower." Kyouya couldn't help but stare as Haruhi stated another strange fact, or when she pointed out shapes in the stars, at how beautiful she really was. At last, Kyouya asked a question that he had been dying to ask since the beginning.

"Haruhi…" He began, uncertain of how to proceed.

"Yes Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi answered.

"What do you think of the host club?" Haruhi's opinion mattered greatly, because, being a girl herself, she could tell what everyone was doing wrong.

Haruhi was silent for a few minutes. Kyouya busied himself in these minutes by counting the fireflies he saw. Eventually though, Haruhi spoke.

"Well, that is a bit hard to answer. It depends on what you mean. Do you mean do I like the people in the host club, or the whole host club concept?" Once again, Kyouya was silent as he thought.

"The host club as a whole." He answered slowly. Haruhi nodded, and fell silent. A minute or so passed.

"Well, Kyouya-senpai, in my opinion, the host club is a rather well planned and interesting idea. It promotes bonds and ties that could be useful in the future, helps hone certain skills, like telling a girl apart from a guy," Haruhi hinted bitterly, "and it also allows relaxation from school stress." Kyouya listened intently, and once Haruhi was finished, he grinned.

"Wow…you sure put a lot of thought into it didn't you?" Haruhi nodded and yawned. Kyouya saw his chance and pulled her head onto his chest as he lay back against the grass. Haruhi was too tired to object, and instead, fell asleep almost instantly. Kyouya didn't make any move to get up, but lay there, thinking about what Haruhi had said.

Sometime around midnight, Kyouya gently picked up the sleeping Haruhi and carried her back to camp, placing her tenderly in her sleeping back and retreating to his own tent, still thinking. He could hear Tamaki snore in the tent beside him, and Hani appeared to be having a nightmare, due to the whimpers coming from his tent. Removing his glasses, he lay in his sleeping bag and fell asleep. If only he had stayed awake a moment longer, he might have heard the thunder in the distance.


	8. The Storm

Rain poured down in buckets as thunder rumbled loud in the sky, causing a piercing scream to wake everyone. Tamaki shot out of his tent just in time to see Haruhi's face illuminated by a lightning flash before a rumbling filled his ears. Everyone else had come out of their tents by now, all looking worried. Suddenly, Kaoru cried out with fear and pointed towards the lake. A flood was rushing towards them. The twins, Mori and Hani all swiftly scaled a tree, away from the water, but Haruhi was rooted in fear. Tamaki and Kyouya both rushed for her just as the floods over took the camp. Kyouya managed to grab Haruhi's wrist as she was swept off her feet by the force of the water. Grabbing onto a low hanging tree branch, he struggled to hold on to her wet arm, but she was wrenched from his grasp. All six boys shouted at the same time:

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi coughed and sputtered as she was swept along by the current. Branches and twigs scraped her skin, and with out her contacts, it was nearly impossible for her to see anything too far away, so she got no early warning about what was coming. Thunder and lightning made her even more terrified, sending her into a panic. All she could think about was getting somewhere else, somewhere she could hide. A log swept past and she numbly reached out for it, latching on and pulling herself on top of it. Sobbing as another flash of lightning lit up the sky, she hugged the log close for support.

"Kaoru, Hikaru! You check by the road, maybe the flood washed her that way. Mori, Hani, you two are the strongest, I want you to go that way, follow the flood water. Kyouya, call for help." Tamaki gave orders fast and surely. No one objected for once.

"What will you do Tama-chan?" Hani asked. He was secretly glad he left Usa at home, or she would be all wet and icky right now.

"I'll go up towards the hill and see if I can spot her. Now GO!" Tamaki shouted. Everyone nodded and started to set off. "Wait. If you find Haruhi, give a shout and take her down the road to wait for Kyouya's car."

"Right," everyone said in unison and sped away to look for Haruhi. Kyouya watched Tamaki rush towards the hill and smiled to himself. His friend was trying to be a real hero.

The twins struggled through the mud, slipping down into ditches and tripping over hidden logs, all the while battling the current. At last, the two managed to clamber onto higher ground, trying to see the road. Kaoru pointed into the far distance.

"There's the road!" He called. Hikaru looked and nodded.

"C'mon brother." They followed the path that Kaoru had pointed out.

Mori caught hold of Hani's wrist as he stumbled.

"Mitsukuni…are you alright?" He asked calmly. Hani nodded and gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going." Pushing ahead, he walked with the current, moving at more of a jog to keep from being swept off his feet. Mori followed, knowing that his cousin was truly worried about Haruhi, just like him.

Kyouya reached for his cell phone, which he always kept around. Dialing his private police force, he called for an ambulance and a search party, just incase Haruhi was not found by anyone of them. Then he leapt from the tree and took off at a run, set on finding Haruhi.

Tamaki stood at the top of the hill, wind blowing rain against his body, making it near impossible to see. Scanning the trees below, he could have sworn he heard Haruhi scream. He turned towards the sound, seeing a flash if lightning pierce the sky. There it was again, the scream.

Haruhi had no idea where she was. She was terrified, the storm plus the darkness plus the fact that she was in the forest, plus the fact that she was alone was almost too much for her. She had managed to escape the current and was now huddled against a tree, crying. Thunder boomed and she screamed.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards the scream, frantic to find Haruhi.

Mori and Hani moved towards Haruhi's cry.

Kyouya jerked at the noise and raced forward.

Tamaki leapt from the hill and threw his body towards the shriek.

Haruhi lifted her head as she heard rustling from all around. With a cry, she ducked as all six host members jumped from the trees around her and hugged her at the same time.

"HARUHI! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" They all shouted. She shivered and nodded.

"W-w-well...except for the fact that I can't breathe, I'm good now." She stammered. The boys all let go and beamed.

"Come Haruhi, I've called an ambulance for you." Kyouya was about to pick her up, but Mori simply scooped her into his arms.

"Stronger." He said shortly. "Which way is out?"

"This way," The twins began leading, Hani on Mori's shoulders, both Kyouya and Tamaki lurking behind Mori, trying to take care of the girl in his hold.

Kyouya nodded to the men, who took Haruhi from Mori and loaded her into the large white van. Everyone climbed into the limo that had come to pick them up and grabbed the towels on the seats. The twins whispered to each other and nodded.

"Defiantly, Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"Indeed, Kaoru," Hikaru smiled, and settled back against his brother as the car sped towards the hospital. Kyouya faintly wondered what they were talking about, but made no attempt to find out, too exhausted.


	9. The End

Haruhi grinned as she stepped into the car, her left arm in a sling, her cuts bandaged and her fears calmed. It was two days after the storm. The doctors had insisted on keeping her there for a few days, just to be absolutely sure she hadn't caught something from her open cuts, or contracted a cold from the water. Now she was fine, and officially dubbed healthy. Everyone had come to pick her up, and watched as she sat down. The twins grinned and came up behind Tamaki.

"Ah, my lord, aren't you glad that we got to her first? She owes us now doesn't she?" They said smugly, smirking. The blonde snorted.

"You two? Oh please, _I_ got to her first. I thought it was obvious." Kyouya stepped up to them.

"I couldn't help but overhear, and I found some problems in you're ideas. _I_ got to Haruhi first."

"Umm, Kyouya-chan, I think you're wrong. We got her first." Hani piped in. Mori just nodded and said nothing. Once again, the war had started. They began shouting loudly ('cept Mori 'course ) at each other, until finally, Haruhi broke in.

"CAN WE GET GOING?!" Everyone looked at her, sitting in the middle of the middle row. Glaring at each other, they rushed for the car, all trying to get closest to Haruhi. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Nothing changed what so ever, even after _Camping Out_.


End file.
